This invention relates to a method of removing pine needles imbedded in screening. More particularly, it refers to the use of a rake head device for removing pine needles from screening.
Lawn rakes, leaf rakes and general debris removal rakes are generally U-shaped in configuration and have tines at an end portion. Such tines are usually equally spaced apart and are not designed for removal of pine needles from a screen. Typical prior art rakes are found in Des Pat. No. 105,902; Des Pat. No. 392,854; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,014,250; 2,065,830; 5,425,226 and 6,463,727. None of these rakes is suitably designed to remove pine needles from screens. Pine needles have multiple projections that make it particularly difficult to remove them from screening material. Since many homes in areas where pine trees predominate have screen enclosures to protect against insects it becomes a necessity to have some method of easily removing pine needles imbedded in screens. Such a method employing an inexpensive apparatus is sorely needed.